Leave Lelouch And C C Alone
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. want to spend a romantic morning together, but everybody Lelouch knows seems to be visiting him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. returned home, after a long a day, of fighting Prince Schneizel. As Zero, Lelouch joined the Black Knights, in trying to defeat Schneizel, so they could be another step closer, to making the world a more peaceful place. Although Schneizel got away, Lelouch and his teammates did manage to intimidate him and they wrecked his palace. Lelouch felt awfully tired, from all the work he had to do. As Zero, he acted like a different person, who was more calculating, serious, intense, and dangerous. As Lelouch, he was a more sentimental, lighthearted person. However, the Black Knights only knew him, as Zero. They didn't know his secret identity, so they considered him to be one of the edgiest and coolest leaders, in the entire world.

The Black Knights were unaware of a lot of things, in general. For example, they didn't know the true relationship, that had blossomed between Lelouch and C. C. Although they knew the two of them were close allies, most of them didn't pick up on the fight, that Lelouch and C. C. were a loving couple. After Lelouch and C. C. got inside, C. C. grabbed Lelouch and started kissing him. Lelouch had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "What are you doing?"

C. C. replied, "I think it was crystal clear, that I was kissing you."

Lelouch said, "I don't think it's a good idea, for you to kiss me."

C. C. smiled, while saying, "Well, if you want to be kiss me, instead of me kissing you, I wouldn't mind."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., we need to be serious."

C. C. responded, "With all due respect, you're not exactly the Commander of Seriousville."

Lelouch said, "The Black Knights and my enemies need to think of me, as a hard-edged, intimidating, fearsome, and hardcore leader. If they saw us sharing kisses, they'd think I was a sentimental dork."

C. C. started looking a bit gloomy, while saying, "I see. It seems like you don't love me, as much as I love you."

Lelouch felt bad, for hurting C. C.'s feelings, so he put his hand on her shoulder and responded, "I do love you. You're the most wonderful person, that's ever been a part of my life."

C. C. asked, "Then why do you have a problem, with me being affectionate?"

Lelouch said, "Because of what I said, about our teammates and enemies. If they found out, about our romantic relationship, they'd treat me, as if I was a goofy fool."

C. C. replied, "Lelouch, none of those people are here. We're the only two people, inside of this house."

Lelouch looked paranoid, while asking, "What if the Black Knights are watching us, with a hidden camera? Considering Diethard's in the broadcasting business, he could of put some hidden cameras in here, without us knowing."

C. C. replied, "If Diethard actually did that, he'd already know all of our secrets. However, it's highly unlikely, that he actually did that. You're being too cowardly. If you're so concerned, about your teammates and enemies taking you seriously, then I suggest you start calming down. Things are going to be okay, honey. You're allowed to express your love, without the world thinking you're a laughingstock."

Lelouch responded, "Very well then. In that case, I love you."

C. C. replied, "I love you, too." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, before getting ready for bed.

After Lelouch and C. C. slipped into bed, Lelouch said, "Goodnight, C. C."

C. C. jokingly replied, "Sleep tight, don't let your geass bite." Lelouch looked annoyed, so C. C. held his hand. Lelouch's mood started softening up, from the feeling of C. C.'s gentle hand.

The next morning, Lelouch plopped to the ground and started crawling to the kitchen. He put on a blue robe and a pink apron, while saying, "C. C.'s always the one, who cooks breakfast. It's time I give her a morning surprise." Lelouch opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs. He tried to open the eggs, but it was a real struggle. He accidentally flung the eggs out the window.

Lelouch said, "Well, C. C.'s never been a big egg fan and neither am I. I just get eggs, so I can make eggtastic puns. I should just make some toast or something." Lelouch grabbed some bread, but he accidentally coughed on it. He angrily groaned and threw the bread away.

C. C. opened her eyes and to her surprise, Lelouch was already up. She got out of bed, slipped on a purple robe, and started walking to Lelouch. She tapped his shoulder and said, "Hi, honey. What's going on?"

Lelouch took off the apron replied, "I was trying to make breakfast, but as usual, I bombed. I wanted to give you a nice surprise, but I failed."

C. C. responded, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Lelouch. Everyday, I remember how lucky I am, that someone finally loved me, for who I am. The day you confessed your attraction to me was such a pleasant surprise, that I don't need any other surprises, for now."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "For now?"

C. C. smirked, while saying, "I'm still anticipating the surprise, of having a ring on my finger."

Lelouch blushed, while replying, "You shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff."

C. C. sarcastically responded, "Yeah, I shouldn't be thinking about an amazingly romantic future. Instead, I should be thinking about ways, to trick everyone around us, into thinking we're just allies, so that you can seem cool."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry, for being so paranoid. I'm also sorry, that I can't make breakfast."

C. C. responded, "It's okay, Lelouch. Find something to watch, while I make breakfast."

Lelouch nodded and started sitting on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. After flipping through a bunch of channels, he started watching a TV show, that was about people throwing stuff in the garbage. Lelouch burst into laughter, while watching guys throw valuable stuff, like treasure and jewelry, into the garbage can. C. C. could overhear the show and felt very unamused, by the show's content.

Suddenly, Lelouch heard somebody knocking on the door. Lelouch started feeling uneasy, while walking to the door and asking, "Who's there?"

Suzaku Kururugi said, "It's Suzaku."

Lelouch ran to C. C. and whispered, "You need to hide in the bedroom."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "Suzaku's here and if he finds out you live here, he could find out I'm Zero, which would lead to disaster."

C. C. replied, "Fine, but try to get Suzaku out of here, as soon as possible. Otherwise, our breakfast will end in disaster."

After C. C. went to the bedroom, Lelouch opened the door and said, "Hi, Suzaku."

Suzaku replied, "Hi, Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "So, do you have something important to say or can I start kicking you out?"

Suzaku chuckled and replied, "Wow, I'm really getting the cold shoulder."

Lelouch smugly responded, "Well, between the two of us, I've always been the hot one."

Suzaku said, "I just came by here, on my way to work, to see if you were okay. I haven't been able to talk, due to how busy my work has done and you always seem to be busy, with whatever I do."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah, I've been working on some stuff."

Suzaku said, "I hope you haven't gotten another gambling addiction."

Lelouch replied, "I can't give you many details, about my current job, but you should know it's for a worthy cause."

Suzaku started sniffing the air, while saying, "I smell smoke."

Lelouch turned around and saw that his breakfast was overheating. He had Suzaku leave, before shutting the door. C. C. returned to the kitchen and turned off the oven. She looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm afraid our breakfast is ruined."

Lelouch calmly replied, "It's fine. We can just eat some muffins and donuts."

C. C. sarcastically responded, "What a nice breakfast."

Lelouch and C. C. sat on the couch and were ready to start enjoying their morning, together. However, Lelouch heard someone knocking on the door. Lelouch ran to the door and checked the peephole. He gasped and said, "It's Kallen!"

C. C. asked, "What's the big deal?"

Lelouch said, "She's a member of the Black Knights. If she sees you, she'll figure out I'm Zero. Go hide." C. C. sighed and returned to the bedroom. Lelouch opened the door and said, "Hi, Kallen. How can I help you?"

Kallen Stadtfeld replied, "Hi, Lelouch. I've been having a lot of mind, so it'd be nice, to go to a diner and have breakfast with someone."

Lelouch said, "I wish I could, but I'm afraid this isn't a good time."

Kallen briefly got distracted, by the sight of Lelouch in a robe, before replying, "I understand. I'll see you later."

After Kallen left, C. C. returned to the living room. She stared at Lelouch and asked, "Can we finally start sharing some quality time?"

Lelouch said, "I guess so." Lelouch and C. C. sat on the couch.

C. C. embraced Lelouch, while saying, "We don't get enough moments, where it's just the two of us."

Lelouch replied, "You're right. My favorite moments, in life, are the moments where it's just each other."

Suddenly, another person started knocking on the door. C. C. groaned, while Lelouch checked the peephole. He looked surprised, while saying, "It's Lloyd."

C. C. asked, "Who's that?"

Lelouch answered, "Suzaku's boss."

C. C. asked, "Why would he be visiting you?"

Lelouch put his hand on his chin, while saying, "I'm not sure. There's a frightening possibility, that he could of found out my secret identity. Regardless, you should go hide." C. C. rolled her eyes and hid under the couch.

Lelouch opened the door and said, "Greetings, Professor Asplund."

Lloyd Asplund smiled, while saying, "Hello, Suzaku's friend."

Lelouch asked, "Why are you here?"

Lloyd said, "I was heading to my laboratory, when I realized my pudding supply was running low. Since pudding's my favorite food, I need as much of it, as humanly possible."

Lelouch asked, "If pudding is what you're after, why did you come here?"

Lloyd replied, "The grocery stores cost more money, than I want to pay, for pudding. Since you're Suzaku's best friend, I'm hoping you'll give me free pudding."

Lelouch responded, "I don't have any pudding."

Lloyd asked, "Would you be willing to get dressed, go to the grocery store, buy lots of pudding, and deliver the pudding to my lab?"

Lelouch said, "No, Professor Asplund. Stop being a penny pincher and buy your own pudding." Lelouch closed the door.

C. C. got up and said, "I'm getting tired, of all of these guests."

Lelouch replied, "Believe me, I share the same annoyance."

C. C. started smiling, while saying, "There is one, that always cheer me up, no matter what mood I'm in."

Lelouch asked, "What would that be?"

C. C. answered, "Kissing my favorite guy."

Lelouch replied, "You do have the loveliest lips, of any person."

C. C. started kissing Lelouch, but another person started knocking on the door. Lelouch pranced to the peephole and saw Diethard Ried. Lelouch started jumping up and down, with fear, while saying, "Oh, no. Diethard's here, which means he probably knows my secret identity!"

C. C. calmly replied, "I doubt that's the case."

Lelouch said, "Find a hiding place, while I take of newsboy." C. C. hid behind the couch, while Lelouch opened the door and said, "Greetings, sir. How can I help you?"

Diethard Ried replied, "I'm a broadcaster, who has a strong interest, in knowing the world's most valuable secrets. Recently, I've been trying to find out the secret identity, of Zero." Lelouch started feeling terrified, but he tried to hide his fear, by having a calm look on his face. Diethard said, "I'm trying to find suspects, who might be Zero, so I'm going to random people's houses and observing their appearances, to see if they match Zero's appearance."

Lelouch said, "Zero wears a mask, so good luck, with finding someone, who looks just like him." Lelouch shut the door.

C. C. stood up and said, "It seems like everybody, that we ever met, wants to bother us."

Lelouch replied, "Life is full of coincidences, so I doubt everybody's coming to my house, on the same day, on purpose."

A few seconds later, another person started knocking on the door. Lelouch looked at peephole and raised an eyebrow, while saying, "It's orange boy."

C. C. angrily sighed and said, "I'm going to take a shower. I hope people are done visiting our house, by the time my shower's over."

Lelouch opened the door and greeted Jeremiah Gottwald. He asked, "How can I help you, orange boy?"

Jeremiah had a guilty look on his face, while replying, "In the past, I've done things, that are hardly admirable. To make up for it, I'm visiting thousands of houses and giving them a special gift." He gave Lelouch a bag of oranges and said, "I hope you enjoy the treat."

Lelouch replied, "Thank you, orange boy."

A moment later, Rakshata Chawla knocked on the door. Lelouch opened the door and asked, "How can I help you?"

Rakshata said, "I got a new pipe and for some reason, I felt like telling a stranger about it." Lelouch rolled his eyes and closed the door.

During the next half-hour, General Bartley, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford, Nina Einstein, Rivalz, Princess Cornelia, and Guilford visited Lelouch's house. Lelouch noticed a pattern, with all of them. Like Rakshata, they didn't have anything useful or relevant, to tell Lelouch. Lelouch was starting to get the feeling, that there was someone, who wanted to annoy the heck out of him.

After C. C. finished showering and drying her hair, she put on a pink bathrobe and walked up to Lelouch, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch explained, "Eight people came by the house, while you were in the bathroom." Lelouch put his hand over his face, while saying, "I can't take anymore of this, C. C. I love you, more than anything and I just wanna be able to spend time with you, without every character getting in the way."

C. C. started writing, on a sign, before putting the sign on the front door. The sign said, "Don't knock on the door, because nobody's going to answer." C. C. showed Lelouch the sign and said, "I think that'll keep people, from annoying us." Lelouch nodded.

A few minutes later, Prince Schneizel was outside and was paying people, that he had hired, to knock on Lelouch's door and bother him. Schneizel smugly said, "I think this scheme is really boiling Lelouch's sanity."

Schneizel's assistant, Kanon, walked by and replied, "I'm afraid the scheme is over." Kanon showed Schneizel the sign, which made Schneizel grit his teeth.

Meanwhile, Lelouch and C. C. cuddled on the couch, while being glad, that they didn't have to deal with intruders, any longer. Lelouch said, "Thank you, C. C. I love my alone time, especially when it involves you."

C. C. replied, "If we're together, I guess that wouldn't be alone time."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough. After all, I never feel alone, when you're with me. You are my life's greatest secret."

C. C. smiled and replied, "It's no secret, that I want to spend my life with you."

Lelouch responded, "Then let's be together, forever. You and I, combined, equals eternal happiness." C. C. nodded. Lelouch was finally glad, to be alone with C. C., because he loved her more, than everyone else, combined.


End file.
